saintfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saint (TV Series)
=Overview= The Saint is a modern day Robin Hood of sorts. He steals from rich criminals (gangsters and the like) and keeps the loot for himself. And he usually manages to get the rich criminals put behind bars after he's stolen their goods. Of course, Chief Inspector Claude Eustace Teal regards him as a common thief, regardless of who he steals from, so the Saint must always stay one step ahead of the doggedly persistent Inspector Teal. Fortunately, his wit, charm, and savoir faire make this a fairly easy task, and the series chronicles his various exploits. Written by Afterburner =Episode List= Season 1 *Episode 1: The Talented Husband *Episode 2: The Latin Touch *Episode 3: The Careful Terrorist *Episode 4: The Covetous Headsman *Episode 5: The Loaded Tourist *Episode 6: The Pearls of Peace *Episode 7: The Arrow of God *Episode 8: The Element of Doubt *Episode 9: The Effete Angler *Episode 10: The Golden Journey *Episode 11: The Man Who Was Lucky *Episode 12: The Charitable Countess Season 2 *Episode 1: The Fellow Traveller *Episode 2: Starring the Saint *Episode 3: Judith *Episode 4: Teresa *Episode 5: The Elusive Ellshaw *Episode 6: Marcia *Episode 7: The Work of Art *Episode 8: Iris *Episode 9: The King of the Beggars *Episode 10: The Rough Diamonds *Episode 11: The Saint Plays with Fire *Episode 12: The Well Meaning Mayor *Episode 13: The Sporting Chance *Episode 14: The Bunco Artists *Episode 15: The Benevolent Burglary *Episode 16: The Wonderful War *Episode 17: The Noble Sportsman *Episode 18: The Romantic Matron *Episode 19: Luella *Episode 20: The Lawless Lady *Episode 21: The Good Medicine *Episode 22: The Invisible Millionaire *Episode 23: The High Fence *Episode 24: Sophia *Episode 25: The Gentle Ladies *Episode 26: The Ever-Loving Spouse *Episode 27: The Saint Sees it Through Season 3 *Episode 1: The Miracle Tea Party *Episode 2: Lida *Episode 3: Jeannine *Episode 4: The Scorpion *Episode 5: The Revolution Racket *Episode 6: The Saint Steps In *Episode 7: The Loving Brothers *Episode 8: The Man Who Liked Toys *Episode 9: The Death Penalty *Episode 10: The Imprudent Politician *Episode 11: The Hi-Jackers *Episode 12: The Unkind Philanthropist *Episode 13: The Damsel in Distress *Episode 14: The Contract *Episode 15: The Set-Up *Episode 16: The Rhine Maiden *Episode 17: The Inescapable Word *Episode 18: The Sign of the Claw *Episode 19: The Golden Frog *Episode 20: The Frightened Inn-Keeper *Episode 21: Sibao *Episode 22: The Crime of the Century *Episode 23: The Happy Suicide Season 4 *Episode 1: The Chequered Flag *Episode 2: The Abductors *Episode 3: The Crooked Ring *Episode 4: The Smart Detective *Episode 5: The Persistent Parasite *Episode 6: The Man Who Could Not Die *Episode 7: The Saint Bids Diamonds *Episode 8: The Spanish Cow *Episode 9: The Old Treasure Story Season 5 *Episode 1: The Queen's Ransom *Episode 2: Interlude in Venice *Episode 3: The Russian Prisoner *Episode 4: The Reluctant Revolution *Episode 5: The Helpful Pirate *Episode 6: The Convenient Monster *Episode 7: The Angel's Eye *Episode 8: The Man Who Liked Lions *Episode 9: The Better Mousetrap *Episode 10: Little Girl Lost *Episode 11: Paper Chase *Episode 12: Locate and Destroy *Episode 13: Flight Plan *Episode 14: Escape Route *Episode 15: The Persistent Patriots *Episode 16: The Fast Women *Episode 17: The Death Game *Episode 18: The Art Collectors *Episode 19: To Kill a Saint *Episode 20: The Counterfeit Countess *Episode 21: Simon and Delilah *Episode 22: Island of Chance *Episode 23: The Gadget Lovers *Episode 24: A Double in Diamonds *Episode 25: The Power Artists *Episode 26: When Spring Is Sprung *Episode 27: The Gadic Collection Season 6 *Episode 1: The Best Laid Schemes *Episode 2: Invitation to Danger *Episode 3: Legacy for the Saint *Episode 4: The Desperate Diplomat *Episode 5: The Organisation Man *Episode 6: The Double Take *Episode 7: The Time to Die *Episode 8: The Master Plan *Episode 9: The House on Dragon's Rock *Episode 10: The Scales of Justice *Episode 11: The Fiction Makers Part 1 *Episode 12: The Fiction Makers Part 2 *Episode 13: The People Importers *Episode 14: Where the Money Is *Episode 15: Vendetta for the Saint Part 1 *Episode 16: Vendetta for the Saint Part 2 *Episode 17: The Ex-King of Diamonds *Episode 18: The Man Who Gambled with Life *Episode 19: Portrait of Brenda *Episode 20: The World Beater =Source= IMDB Entry Category:TV Shows